Sparks and Processors
by ImpossibleGirl96
Summary: "There is a Scottish woman speaking to me within my processor." Callista 'Calli' Greenwood died, and woke unable to control her body, but that turns out its because its not her body. What do you do when you share body and mind with someone else? T for now.
1. The Beginning and

Hello, this is an idea that just kind of came to me, anything you may recognise i clearly do not own, enjoy!

**Chapter title.**

_"Thoughts"_

: Comms :

_~Flashback~_

_POV change_

* * *

**The End**.

My name is Callista Greenwood, and this is the story of how i died...

Except not really. You'll see.

It all started this morning, if i hadnt chosen to get up and go out none of this would have happened.

_No POV_

_~9.00 am~_

_A phone buzzed on a table, the screen lightinf up with the name "Sally" written on it. A Brunette woman rushed down the hallway the table was in. Picking it up staring for a split second at the screen with her grey/green eyes and answered the call._

_"Sally! Whats up?" The Brunnete grinned tilting her head so that the phone was now wedged between her shoulder and ear. Hoping it didn't fall as she grabbed a coat from a nearby hook shoving it on to the best of her ability._

_"Calli ye better be moving yer arse! Yer late! We're gonna start without ye at this rate." Sally spoke through the phone to the woman._

_"I'm leaving now alright? Hows the weather?" Callista asked shoving combat boots on._

_"It's Scotland, how'd ye think the weather is?" Sally laughed scoffing slightly._

_"Pissing doon wi' rain, gotcha." Callista laughed hanging up putting the phone into the coat pocket as she rushed out the door. She was right, rain poured from the big dark clouds up above. So she flipped up the hood on her coat and kept her head down as she ran along the street._

_"Thank fuck Sally only lives a few streets away." Callista grumbled to herself. Her heart pounding in her chest as she ran across different roads knowing which ones were busy roads and which ones were quiet. Except for this day, for once a car was speeding down one of the more quiet roads. Callista didnt even look because normally it was safe to cross. It hit her hard and her world went dark._

_But all was not over._

_~End~_

_Callista POV_

That was how my morning went. I tell ya, i will be watching for cars from now on. If i ever wake up. Whatever was going on now was strange. It was dark i couldnt open my eyes. I could hear a faint breathing was it mine?

"What the fuck is going on?" I thought questioning everything. It was as if i was laid down asleep. But i was wide awake i know i am.

"Hello young one, i have saved you from your death. But it has come at price. It was hard to take your conciousness and soul as you were hit by that car. I can return you if you wish. But the choice is yours. To go back to your life only to die. Or you can live a new life. Amoung my creations." I heard a loud voice say, it sounded like... it was in my mind. I died? He has my soul and conciousness? What?

"Who, what are you?" I thought, if im correct he will hear me.

"I am Primus." I heard back and felt like i was now dreaming because that was just insane. I laughed mentally of course since for some reason my body refused to respond to any commands i tried to give it.

"Now that sounds like some horseshit right there, how the fuck can that be?" I was slightly panicked and yes he did sigh or grumble with every curse word i used.

"Must you curse? Child believe me or don't, i still need an answer from you. Do you wish for this new life?" The voice, Primus apparently, questioned me. I mentally sighed and facepalmed. Dream or not it certainly felt real i will give it that.

"Yeah sure, but tell me. Whats the whole uh, price thing you mentioned?" I asked back almost regretting what id just agreed to since i had no idea what aas planned yet.

"Your conciousness is in this form for the time being, its proving difficult to move your spark, your soul. When the time comes, tell Optimus to use the Matrix. I will then be able to give your body your spark. Good luck." Primus stated, now i was confused. The heck was he talking about?

For the "time being" im in this "form" what form? He moved my mind my conciousness but cant move my soul yet? This just sounded like a test or something. A groan confused me for a second and i felt the body move. But i wasnt controlling this body. But i was certainly within it. I could feel every muscle movement. Wait no. Every, piece of metal? This is the Transformers after all. Then i could see. A berth room of some sorts. I felt as the bot rubbed their helm.

Talk about out of body experience. This was very odd. Feeling hearing seeing everything. But not being in control. Very odd. I wanted to look into the mirror we passed as we left the room but that didn't happen. When we exited a corridor i realised what universe this was. Primeverse. This iconic room, their base. The large insignia on the floor, the console, the small human area. How could i not recognise it?

I didn't pay too much attention for a little while as whoever i was within got to work on the console. When it started bleeping, thats when i paid attention again. Everyone gathered around for it. I even saw the human kids. Jack, Miko and Rafael. I mentally counted each bot, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee. That just leaves. Ratchet and Optimus. Both of whom were talking. But i could distinctly hear one in my head and one from my ears, well, the bots audios.

The bot turned to the final bot and confirmed my suspicion. I was in Optimus Primes head! Holy fragging Primus! That was insane! Why would he put me in Optimus!? Now i know who im within though its time to see if they can hear me like Primus did.

_"Optimus hello? Can you hear me?"_ I attempted, he continued his conversation with the other Autobots however and i sighed mentally. Whatever it takes i have to find a way to talk to him. They gotta know a way to free me into my own body.

Thats when it made sense. Once i can be transferred to my own body thats what Primus meant by Optimus using the Matrix. Thats how Primus will know ive gotten myself a body for my soul, my spark to be placed into. Ok, makes sense, but now what? He cant hear me.

_NO POV_

The alarm had gone off in the Autobot base, energon signatures detected. According to Satellites two ships had entered the atmosphere and crashed. Decepticon and Autobot signals all over the area. So they set up a ground bridge leaving Rafael in charge of bridge operations.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus Prime stated once the bridge had activated. His famous line, one of them anyway. Inside his mind Callista fangirled slightly over the sentence. Callista recognised the scottish woods on the other side. She had grown up around them. In the small clearing, which had been made bigger due to two pod ships crashing, were the fighting bots and cons.

Starscream now had Thundercracker and Skywarp beside him. Wheeljacks ship was hovering in the air shooting down at cons while trying to dodge the seekers. He had not long left Earth to see if he could find other bots. Down on the ground again two similar bots in red and the other in yellow. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The CMO groaned upon sight of the two grumbling to hinself as the Autobots headed forwards.

A blue femme stood fighting with a mech that had a dark red armour. These were Chromia and Ironhide. They were fighting off Soundwaves cassette cons and some vehicons. He had Laserbeak out flying around, and ravage prowling and pouncing on anyone who got close. Then there was Blitzwing. More arguing with himself than fighting anyone. The Autobots and cons charged at each other as both sides gained their respective back up. Megatron Knockout and Breakdown on the cons side arriving with some more vehicons and Optimus and team Prime arriving to help the Autobots.

Of course Optimus and Megatron began fighting, as they always do. It seemed pretty even until it seemed Optimus gained the upper hand. Knocking Megatron down. Megatron placed his bladed and blaster servo to his chassis.

"It seems as if you might win this fight Prime. But you wont offline me will you?" Megatron seemed to taunt, knowing that Prime has had many chances to kill him. Yet would rather he changed instead. He also knew Soundwave was sneaking up behind to help him. Optimus did not know and went into thought staring at the warlord.

**_"BEHIND YE!" _**Callista mentally yelled, she had seen Soundwave for a moment through Optimus, through a reflection on Megatrons blade. She didn't even think to speak a bit better on the English rather she just spurted it out full Scottish. Normally when talking to people who might not understand the slang she speaks a bit more proper in order to be understood better. Optimus jerked and spun fighting off Soundwave as Megatron got up and called for a retreat.

_Callista POV_

I couldn't watch so i had mentally screamed and he actually reacted. Had he heard me? Did i get through to him? I watched as they all were patching up slightly so that they could move through the bridge back to base. Optimus however started walking to the side a little.

"Hello? I am hoping to contact the one who spoke inside my processor?" Optimus stated and i would have widened my eyes, if i could have.

_"Sorry for yelling." _I thought hoping and willing for him to hear me. I felt the optics widen and he glanced around quickly checking no one was nearby. I could feel everything he did after all.

"Who? Where are you?" Optimus almost spluttered it out not sure which one to ask first. I mean if i was hearing voiced id consult a doctor i guess. Perhaps he was judging if he was insane or not first.

_"I am Callista, you can call me Calli. I uh, i am in your processor. Primus put me here."_ I thought to him answering both questions. Optimus glanced back once more as the bots were waving him over now.

"Primus put your processor within my own?" Optimus questioned and then as he turned to walk towards the bots i heard more. _"That does not make a lot of sense. I will have to ask Ratchet if he can see another conciousness in a __scan."_

_"That sounds like a good way to see that im here. But yes, Primus put me here. You see, i died, he saved me and is essentially giving me a new life."_ I replied to him, which made him freeze slightly suddenly tense.

"You can hear my thoughts?" Optimus questioned quietly, as he walked through the bridge, some of the bots giving him questioning looks. Though i don't believe any had heard him.

_"If that was a thought before, then it appears so yes. Im sorry, i don't mean to intrude i didn't exactly get a choice in this regard."_ I mentally sighed as i responded. _"Im just glad after all morning trying to talk to you i finally can."_ Optimus rubbed the ridge of his nose seemingly slightly frustrated now.

"What are you?" Optimus questioned which made me pause for a moment. He was speaking through thoughts now, since i could hear him. Though, I already stated my name couldnt he tell? It's not exactly a very Cybertronian name.

_"I am a human, a 22 year old Scottish woman. Hence the accent as to why my words sound different to the humans you have here. Or rather i, was human. I died after all."_ I told and would have frowned as i continued talking. Not sure what i was anymore. Optimus looked around the crowd of bots before setting his optics on Ratchet and walking towards him.

"Ratchet may i have a word?" Optimus spoke finally, a couple looking curious at what he could possibly want. But ultimately focusing on partying over the fact they had 4 new bots to the list. Wheeljack stayed for the party but ultimately told them he was going to go back into space again. Ratchet followed Optimus into the med bay seeming concerned.

"Is something wrong Optimus?" Ratchet asked raising an optic bridge. Here goes nothing.

"Ratchet there is a Scottish woman speaking to me within my processor. According to her she died and Primus put her there. Can you scan perhaps find her conciousness?" Optimus stated and i laughed at Ratchets 'you have gone insane' look.

"Not what i expected to hear. I'll run a scan now." Ratchet stated eyeing Prime but waving at the medical berth. Optimus sat on it and Ratchet began a deep scan with a device.

_"He doesn't believe you does he?" _I mentally grumbled to Prime who looked down slightly away from Ratchet. _"What if i don't show up on the scan?"_ Optimus vented a sigh slightly.

"We shall see." He tried to reply quietly but Ratchets optics widened slightly.

"This woman, how long has she been communicating to you?" Ratchet asked and Optimus looked up to him.

"In battle she warned me, to lookout behind me. I turned, Soundwave was there sneaking up on me." Optimus explained. "Though she claims to have been trying to speak to me all morning." Thats right i had been and couldn't get through.

"Hmm, why would Primus put a Scottish woman in your processor?" Ratchet hummed and the scanner beeped. "By the allspark. You aren't wrong." Ratchet all but breathed out. Optimus raised his brow and i would have too. I mean we both knew i was here.

"You can tell her processor apart from mine?" Optimus asked, Ratchet simply nodded.

"There isn't a lot that we could do with this situation. I for one reccomend you do not go out to fight Optimus. For now she is taking a back seat, you are in control of your own body, but it is essentially her body too. She could possibly take control. Mid fight that would not be good." Ratchet explained, this was new to me. Why would i want to take control of Optimus. Thats not right.

"Shouldn't she get some time in control? It is hardly a life if someone else is controlling everything." Optimus argued slightly.

_"Don't be silly, i wouldn't want to take such an important person out of their life. You lead all of these bots, you are so important how could i possibly dream of taking you away from them even if just for a short amount of time."_ I argued slightly, i did not want to take control only for cons to attack somewhere or something. That would just be horrible.

"Perhaps it would be good to have some time where you do let her have some control before switching back. In the meantime i can work on building a new body. Though i cannot garuntee it would work since we do not have her spark." Ratchet stated and was rubbing at his chin slightly.

_"Oh, thats easy, you use the matrix. Primus told me that when you use the matrix he can take it as a sign and deliver my spark to me. Something like that anyway."_ I almost cheered at him. God i wished i could move. Optimus could stay still so well. I couldn't stay still for more than 5 seconds without having to bounce my knee or something.

"Ratchet we have a solution for that. Build a frame for her and i will get to work on learning how we can switch between which of us is in control." Optimus told standing up. That annoyed me, i didn't want to. I envisioned stomping my foot as i got a tad annoyed.

"No, i don't care about being in control or not." I stated only to frown. That was said by Optimus, but i said it. I frowned feeling the frown on my face. I tested it. Looking down lifting my arm etc. I was controlling Optimus. "Oh no, i didn't mean... scrap."

"The Scottish woman i presume. Hello, i am Ratchet." Ratchet was staring at me optic ridges raised but a curious look on his faceplates. It must have sounded insane, Optimus Primes voice and body but my words. Since i curse a lot it certainly is going to get weird.

"H-Hi, I'm Callista, you know me as Scottish woman. H-How did i do this?" I questioned, then also realised Optimus hadn't even spoke to me yet._ "Optimus are you there? Im so, so sorry! I didn't mean to take control."_

"I do not know how you did it but you are going to have to figure it out. We need Optimus after all." Ratchet stated tinkering with some spare parts possibly already working on a body for me.

"Thats exactly why i didn't want to do this." I stated. Still no reply from Prime. "Come on Optimus talk to me. You gotta be in there." I mumbled which alarmed Ratchet.

"He hasn't responded yet?" Ratchet had wild frantic optics on me at that. "If he's gone, i swear Primus not getting your spark to you will be the least of your worries!" He waved a wrench in my face and if i were still human i would have gulped. He seemed furious but mostly concerned and worried.

_"Optimus please answer me!"_ I thought hard.


	2. Shadowzone

Hey guys! just a quick hello, just want to say I'm going to leave the "i don't own this and that" out of this top part from now on so that it doesn't take up too much space at the top and we can get right on into the story! Believe me if i suddenly own the rights i will let you know haha.

**Chapter Title.**

_"__T__houghts_"

: Comms :

~_Flashback_~

_POV change._

* * *

**Optimus? Or not Optimus?**

Ratchet was glancing at me over and over again as i just tried over and over to contact Optimus. It was slightly off putting, it was rather odd for him though i suppose. His leader suddenly not speaking like himself. Because i had taken over.

"What?" I finally asked staring back slightly wide optics ever so slightly agitated. He tensed for a moment but sighed.

"It's just rather hard to believe your story. You died and Primus just popped you into Optimus Primes body. Of all the mechs and femmes he could have picked?" Ratchet grumbled eying me again.

"Primus, I can't imagine what you'd think hearing the rest of the story then." I scoffed. Imagine his faceplates when i tell him i know everything that's going to happen within limitations of the episodes of course.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ratchet slammed a wrench down on the countertop that he was working at glaring at me slightly now. I froze as the medic seemed to glare right into my soul.

"Well i just, i doubt you would believe i am actually from another universe. An alternate dimension. A parallel Earth." I stated, turning my, well Prime's, optics to the ground.

_"Another Reality? Is that even possible?"_ Optimus! he spoke in my head, his head. Primus this was confusing.

"Optimus you are ok. Oh thank Primus." I sighed heavily relieved.

"How do you know that you are from an alternate Earth as you put it?" Ratchet asked and i glanced up. wanting to retreat away again. Back into Prime's processor.

"Because none of you were real. You were all characters on a TV show. Many different continuity's, sometimes there were a lot of you guys sometimes very few. Sometimes you lot were like, animal, bot things? I don't know i didn't watch that one. So essentially i know your past, present and future, if it all goes the same way as the show." I stated and shortly after i did, not even a whole second later. Optimus was in control again. He looked to his servo wiggling his digits.

"That would explain why she was using Cybertronian terms. Humans say God, not Primus. If she watched us often she would pick up on Cybertronian terms." Optimus spoke this time aloud since he was controlling again.

"Puh-lease, she just claimed she _met_ Primus. I hardly think one would deny he is like what the humans would describe as, a God." Ratchet scoffed. I would have crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at that for sure.

_"How do i even prove something like that?" _I sort of grumbled slightly. It seemed Optimus had thought of that for me though.

"Ratchet, if she has not spoken to Primus. Then why would the Matrix of Leadership be key to her soul and spark being given to her when we create her a body? The Matrix does not create life." Optimus stated, and that was true the Allspark did.

"Maybe for the purpose of her story that would all add up yes. But what if it was all a Decepticon scheme to steal the matrix?" Ratchet argued, but this didn't really add up even Optimus could see that.

"Ratchet if she shares my body at the moment, then, doesn't she already have it?" Optimus had raised his servo to his chassis holding it over his spark chamber. Where the Matrix resided. Ratchet ran his servo over his faceplates grumbling something incoherent.

"I know, I know, Optimus I'm just worried. We aren't a very big team here on Earth, we not long lost Cliffjumper. I do not want us to loose another so soon, especially not you." Ratchet sighed i could practically feel how worried and well sad he was.

"Ratchet for now i believe we must focus on getting a body for her. Who knows how far this shared body experience will go, we do not want to switch control mid battle." Optimus stated a servo on the medics shoulderplates. I would have widened my eyes at that, I never really thought about fighting cons just yet.

"Optimus I don't even know where to begin. Can we build a body out of scrapped bots and cons? The idea alone sounds, barbaric. But with human technology I don't think we could rely solely on that either." Ratchet seemed concerned and I fully understand I am a complete stranger after all. But, as he spoke an idea hit me hard. Somehow willingly taking control of Prime again.

"I know! What if i told you, I know where a few blank protoforms are?" I questioned the medic grinning. Ratchet blinked at me confused before realising it was me not Optimus. _"Sorry for not warning before taking control there." _I thought quickly to Optimus hoping he heard it.

_"It is fine, you had something important to say."_ Optimus replied, I sighed slightly glad I didn't annoy him.

"I would say that's too good to be true." Ratchet grumbled crossing his servos.

"The Decepticon ship the Harbinger, it's in pieces, but, one of those pieces has 5 protoforms in a lab. They're completely blank. Admittedly, i don't exactly have an exact co-ordinate for it. I know this from the show i watched. They get used. If we can find it before then, you don't have to build me a body." I told with widened optics feeling a little hopeful. Ratchet gaped at me slightly before looking thoughtful.

"Is there anything you can tell about its surrounding environment perhaps lower the search parameters? Because if this is true, that would help immensely towards finding the ship. The fact you know there are protoforms on board is also slightly alarming though. Due to you knowing a possibility of our future, this means they get used don't they?" Ratchet asked, i had to admit he was no dumb bot. He was smart. I simply nodded at him and he seemed to hum thinking and i tried to think over the episodes the Harbinger was in.

"I know its cut in two, one half landing in some kind of canyon. I believe the other half got buried over time, in a forrest?" I questioned my own memories at this.

"I will do some scans in all places with that kind of terrain. Perhaps something will show up, it's a start that is for sure." Ratchet stated turning to a console behind him typing away.

_"Is there anything you can say to give us any hint towards a deadline? Anything to give away that we are running out of time." _Optimus asked and i tried to think.

"Ok lets see, after the business with the Immobilizer, I would say we don't have a lot of time. Few months at least. But also during that time after the Immobilizer, lets say episode because that's how i know of events. There is a con hiding out there. So we find the Harbinger before the Immobilizer episode, or we have to fight to even get inside afterwards." I stated, pacing slightly as i thought aloud. Ratchet peered back at me frowning.

"The Immobilizer is on the Harbinger? Now we have double the reason to find this ship and fast. The Decepticons likely know where it is, perhaps it is logged into their systems." Ratchet hummed turning back towards me, well Optimus. I shook my head, that's not true it wasn't there at all. Megatron probably knew about it, as did Airachnid apparently, according to what i remembered of the episodes.

"No, Starscream found the Harbinger practically as soon as he got to Earth. But he's been keeping it to himself. Probably thinks there is nothing useful there and that's why he didn't bother." I told tapping my, Primes... Our, foot on the floor slightly as i stood there. I froze up as a beeping began to go off.

Ratchet headed off and I followed as i was still in control. All the way to the main room, the screen was lit up following a signal of some kind. The kids were still here, Miko for one was drawing she immediately drew my attention since she was the troublesome one. But alas i hurried after Ratchet so as to not look suspicious. I was Optimus after all, got to keep up appearances.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. Though faint, this is clearly a dark Energon signature." Ratchet sighed after seeing the screen. I felt Optimus take back control at this. "and its moving fast." Ratchet finished.

"Megatron." Optimus practically almost growled the name out. At this i heard movement behind us and thats when Arcee spoke up.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" She questioned. I recognised this but i couldn't quite place it the feeling of knowing but not knowing starting to nag at me.

"And what's he going to do with it?" Bulkhead continued off of Arcee's question as the two got closer. "Recruit a new army of the undead?" at this Miko looked up from her drawing bouncing up to her feet.

"Zombie-cons?!" She grinned looking excited. That's when it clicked. Not Zombie-cons, well yes ONE. Skyquake. Not Megatron. Starscream. It's Shadowzone time.

"We cannot rule out the possibility." Optimus had said as I realised all of this. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."

_"Optimus, I know this, It's not Megatron It's Starscream." _I thought hard and loud hoping he heard it. If I'm not going to be in charge of the body the very least I can do is prepare them.

"Although, Megatron was not awake when we fought there. It is also possible that Starscream has stolen a piece of dark Energon from Megatron and is headed there." Optimus quickly added and it almost sounded like he was questioning his own words. The bots had some interesting looks on their faces. I felt like rolling my eyes at this. It was almost comedic. They did not believe him ONE BIT.

"Megatron has barely woken from stasis after all. It seems more likely to be Starscream than Megatron." I quickly stated taking over. Optimus feeling shocked and slightly annoyed at that i could sense it off of him. He took it back quick enough as the bots seemed to mull it over.

_"A little warning next time." _Optimus stated to me sounding very much agitated as i assumed he was.

"Makes sense i guess." Bulkhead seemed to shrug.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out." Optimus stated everyone seemingly nodding and simultaneously moving forwards.

"Me?" Ratchets stunned voice sounded out behind us. Optimus turned us to face him and got slightly closer.

"For one, If we are dealing with dark Energon, I may well require your expertise. Secondly, our, new friend. If anything goes wrong in that department." Optimus stated as if i couldn't hear him, whispering that part to him. Ratchet huffed but nodded passing us.

"Arcee-" Optimus started but the femme cut him off.

"Bridge operator got it. Also I hope for an explanation to what i just heard when you all get back." Arcee lowered her voice at the end as well and i almost took control just go groan annoyed at that. Prime can't seriously be about to also tell her. Optimus however much to my dismay, nodded, confirming it.

"Go get 'em Bulkhead! Bring the heart!" Miko was way too casual, i knew why of course. But i wasn't sure if i wanted to ruin it. Knowing about the Shadowzone, is the whole reason behind defeating Soundwave in the end of the whole 3 series long show. I ignored the kids in the background waiting for the transformation.

I was NOT prepared. It was like the body was torn apart, but in a non painful manner. Simultaneously the view point changes. Multiple angles all at once, it was hard to keep track being previously used to just the one. Seeing from the windows, the mirrors all at once, paired with how nauseating the ground bridge looked. I was certainly unprepared feeling very woosy from it.

Even when Prime went back to bipedal form i felt woosy from all of it. I kind of tuned out slightly. Judging from the fact Optimus almost stumbled as he changed, I would bet my woosy feeling effected him too. It had happened before the first hour or so i had been here. But i had been too focused on trying to communicate to Optimus to even notice or take it all in.

"Starscream!" Optimus shouted very powerfully if i do say so. He had blaster ready and the mask down i barely registered it before he had spoke. if a simple drive through a bridge was enough to give me nausea provided i was paying attention. Then i was certainly not ready for fighting.

This is going to be some wild ride...

**And thats all till the next Chapter! Major thanks to all of you that are following the story!**

**Make sure to let me know what you think! See ya next time!**


	3. Out In The Open

**Chapter Title.**

_"__T__houghts_"

: Comms :

~_Flashback_~

_POV change._

* * *

**Out In The Open.**

There was a ringing in my ear making my head pound. As the recent events flooded my mind, I pushed up rubbing at my head. The sounds of metal moving reaching my ringing ears. Thats when I slowly caught up and became aware I was able to move. Which meant we switched control again.

"Optimus?" I heard quietly questioned in my direction. Everyone around me was getting to their feet, uh pedes. Ratchet had questioned me being closest to me. I glanced round making sure no one was looking at me before shaking my head at him.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Bulkheads voice interuppted as we all stood finally. I glanced to Ratchet knowing he would know that the two bridges crossed but not know about the shadowzone. How do i assist without blowing the fact im not Optimus?

"I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same co-ordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload." Ratchet answered the big guy. But i looked at the way we were positioned and remembered the kids could see and hear us. Oh Primus tell me they didnt see me shake my head as Ratchet asked if i was Optimus.

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead questioned and i turned to look where i knew they were. I knew i was supposed to comm Arcee, thats what Optimus did, because the bots didn't know. But i cant i dont even know how half this body works. Ratchet seemed to sense my worry shifting his body to place his servo on my back. Well Primes. He did it at an angle the others wouldn't see.

"Arcee did the human children make it back to base?" Ratchet asked walking off a little the others following slightly. Smart. He was certainly a smart bot. Then i had an idea. I crouched slightly hoping they were watching me. The kids that is.

"If you hear me, you are in an alternate dimention of sorts, a shadowzone. You may have figured that out already, But, you will have to run there is a terrorcon in there with you, Jack you have your phone, text Mikos. I mean that, text not a call, text you got that? Maybe we can track your signal. We will get you back. I promise." I stated staring down to the ground hoping they were still there, whispering slightly. I glanced to the bots as they stopped talking. I quickly stood and walked over.

"Arcee, bridge us back to base." Ratchet commed glancing round to me. The other gave a concerned look but ultimately we all went through the bridge. Which again made me feel sickly for a moment. It was getting better though, the second we all stepped through i looked down looking for that stupid phone. Luck be on my side i found it. I struggled for a moment but managed to pick it up. Stupid giant metal fingers.

"When it starts blinking let us know. Ratchet, Arcee with me for a moment." I stated in my best Optimus impersoniation. Bulkhead whom i handed the cell phone too seemed slightly stunned. We stepped off to the side just at the corridor to the rest of the base. Out of ear, uh audio shot.

"Optimus?" Ratchet seemed to question once more. I vented hard deflating slightly.

"Is this about what i asked for an explanation of? Because we have more pressing matters at the moment don't you think?" Arcee asked on edge.

"I know you are worried about Jack. There is nothing we can do until that phone starts blinking trust me." I turned to Ratchet at that and he had wide optics realising, i knew what was going to happen he knew that. Arcee didn't however.

"So we just have to sit here?" She spat slightly crossing her arms.

"Aw for gods sake!" I smacked my helm slightly facepalming. The scottish in me slipped out and it sounded... wrong. With Primes voice. Just. Wrong. The two looked stunned at it as i was equally grossed out by it. I sighed and rubbed at our head? Should I say our from now on?

"Did he just go Scottish? Ratchet what in the name of Primus is going on?" Arcee asked starting to sound a little worried. "Did he hit his processor? Has he completely lost it?"

"First of all, Arcee, hi. Im not Optimus. My name is Callista Greenwood, you can call me Calli. Primus put me in Optimus and now we kind of both have control. Until we can get me a new body. We have plans for that but thats the summary of the situation. You understand? Yes?" I asked as i splurted it all out. She was frozen gaping at me.

"Calli, where is Optimus?" Ratchet asked and i turned to him at his dark warning tone. But i just gave him a worried look.

"Nothing since the explosion. I don't, i mean, i cant hear anything. He hasn't spoke at all tried to take over again, i dont get it." I told him and he just rubbed at his helm. I turned back to Arcee who was still gaping, frozen. I poked her and she blinked a little.

"Arcee?" Ratchet questioned and she turned to him. "Can you hear me?" Arcee nodded. "Are you alright?" Ratchet continued.

"Just, processing." Arcee stated and i grinned crossing my servos, Primes servos, did i just break her?

"Oh I'm also from an alternate universe where you were all characters in a show, hence i know the kids are going to be perfectly fine." I stated and Ratchet smacked the back of my head with something.

"Thats enough, let her take it all in." Ratchet grumbled rolling his optics at me.

"How do we know this isn't some Con trick?" Arcee frowned finally seeming to catch up.

"We don't but i trust Optimus and he said that we can trust her, at least for now." Ratchet eyed me as he said it and i rolled my eyes. Optics.

_"Your presence could change things, you say you know the children will be alright. But you realistically change things, meaning the outcome could be different. You can no longer garuntee certain things will happen."_ Optimus spoke in our head. Relief of course washing over me.

"Oh thank Primus, please take control back." I half grumbled relaxing from the straight mighty stance Optimus just kind of generates. But I have to try to do it, I naturally slouch. Ratchets optics widened as he heard me speak like that. Realising I had contacted Prime.

_"I cannot just yet. I have been trying."_ Optimus told me and i noticed my back straightened itself, but then allowed me to slouch again. I frowned confused, this was strange. I looked over to Ratchet.

"He cant, whats going on? Am i like slowly taking full control and shoving him out? I don't want to do that! I really don't, that wont be a good idea!" I panicked slightly looking at him as he too then just looked at me worried about the exact same thing. I mean i did just plant the thought.

"Ratchet are you absolutely sure, we can trust her?" Arcee asked again after this small development.

"We kind of have to at the moment we have nothing to go off of. Yet she knows exactly how to find the kids? I don't like it either, but what else do we do? We don't even know which one we are talking to half the time." Ratchet stated showing while i know and trust them all, he didn't trust me just yet. Understandable. Optimus could literally feel my emotions and everything as i could with him. Speak mentally, god we sounded bonded or something. He knows im not lying. Thats all Ratchet needs for now. It wont stop him from an "i told you so" if i was evil though.

"Fine, one wrong move and im taking him, uh her down." Arcee stumbled slightly at her warning. As she did Bulkhead began yelling about a blinking light. We all walked over reading the text.

"Ratchet can you triangulate the geographical position of the cell phone signal?" I asked making sure to use big words instead of simply saying 'can you trace it?'

"In a parallel dimensional plane?!" Ratchet scoffed then saw my look and sighed stepping to the console. "Lets find out." He stated and got to work.

"You sure he can do it?" Arcee whisper questioned me. I simply nodded.

"Seen it before remember." I whispered, she looked like she had her doubts. I kept trying to give control back and practically blanked out. I knew i managed to pass it back because i was vaguely aware of talking walking going through a bridge and back again. When i was aware again i had a pounding headache. Helmache? Processorache? Did Optimus have it too? This was so confusing.

"What i really want to know is how OP knew Skyquake the zombiecon was there with us!" Miko practically shouted waving her hands at us. Uh oh.

"Optimus is the one who told us to text Mikos phone. He knew where we were." Jack added nodding, everyone turning to stare.

_"Callista what did you do?"_ Optimus practically sighed rubbing at the aching helm. Ratchet and Arcee were gaping realising what happened.

_"I was just trying to help." _I told him, hoping he knew that.

"Its, hard to explain." Ratchet mumbled slightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know whats going on? Hes been acting weird." Bulkhead tilted his helm frowning at the doc bot.

"Very well, i suppose everyone must know." Optimus began. "It wasn't me who spoke to you." This confused the hell out of them all.

_"Aw do i have to?"_ I questioned sighing mentally.

_"You caused this mess. You slipped up, letting them hear from you would be for the best. Besides, they were going to have to find out eventually."_ Optimus sort of scolded me with his tone of voice. So i tried to move, Optimus fully letting me though I was beginning to doubt that he could stop me.

"'Ello, I'm Callista Greenwood I'm currently slowly taking over Optimus Primes body, at least we think so. He can still be in full control he was the one talking just now after all. I was human, i died, now I'm here." I slowly explained slight accent to my words but mostly trying not to. Arcee was gaping again.

"You said Primus put you there not that you died!" Arcee snapped slightly pointing glaring at me slightly.

"You knew?!" Miko yelled at the femme also ticked off. Everyone began yelling and arguing. I kind of expected this, it was rather odd and he is their leader. The one person they can't afford to lose under any circumstance.

"Hey!" I shouted slightly which made the room freeze. "Its both alright. I died offically back home. There is no going back on this. Primus was then suddenly talking to me. Everything came at a price. He offered me new life or i could return to my death. Obviously i chose to live. Who wouldnt?" They stared, seemingly making up their minds on what to say next.

"How did you die?" Miko piped up.

"Miko?! You cant just ask that!" Jack shouted at her.

"Its fine, Ironically, i was hit by a speeding car." I stated crossing my servos, our servos. Practically hugging myself.

"Seriously? The most obvious death possible given the situation." Bumblebee raised an optic ridge at me. I rolled optics at him.

"I know, it sounds like i made it up. Thats why i said its ironic, like whats the chances thats the way i die and then i get to live as one. Well. I suppose Optimus is a truck not a car, but who knows. I have to get out of here and have my own body eventually." I muttered slightly sighing.

"Which we are working on." Ratchet added nodding at me.

"Wait i dont get it, what does any of this have to do with her knowing we were in the shadowzone?" Rafael questioned pushing his glasses up a little looking up at me. I felt slightly sick at having to say it again. Knowing everything. The idea that someone could know every little thing about you, its creepy. I barely noticed i shifted myself into the background Optimus looked to his servo testing the control again.

"Rafael, Callista is from an alternate reality herself." Optimus stated and the others that weren't used to randomly switching between Optimus and myself, had wide eyes and optics realising it might be him again.

"Wait, Optimus?" Bulkhead questioned. Optimus nodded at him and they all seemed slightly confused but slowly shifting towards understanding.

"She knows everything about us. Possibly past present and furture." Ratchet added looking a little ticked off.

_"I wouldnt say everything."_ I thought to the Prime. After all. Did any fan of the show truly know EVERYTHING? Of all the different continuitys? Probably not, maybe their favourite show or two, but surly not everything. With all the different variations, theyd be bound to muddle them somewhat.

"She knows our future?" Bulkhead gulped. "Can we ask her if we ever fix and live on Cybertron again?" He questioned and they all suddenly looked up hopeful. Oh scrap. I can't seriously be expected to sit by and tell them everything that's going to happen.

"I mean, you can ask but i cannot garuntee a response." Optimus told and a few of them grinned slightly, planning on asking all sorts probably.

"How do you switch whos in control?" Jack asked looking up tilting his head trying to decide on a telling factor probably.

"I do not know, i think Callista can take control just from willing it though. I have not figured out how to take control back myself. Perhaps i cannot." Optimus stated and that freaked me out slightly. It was true though. I even accidentally took control just from wanting to say something.

"But isn't that what you just did? We are talking to you again." Ratchet asked this time. I realised no one was aware of it yet.

"No i believe Callista did not want to answer the question and talk about it again. So pushed back and let me control myself again. So that i may answer." Optimus told and they all frowned at this.

"So she has more control of your body than you do?" Miko questioned voicing everyones concern. I felt sick at that, why was it so easy?

"It would appear so." Optimus nodded.

"And you are completely fine with that?" Bumblebee added onto it asking the Prime. I was concerned now, they might hate me for this, something out of my control. I felt it, Optimus didn't want to answer. He didn't like this one bit. I don't think any of them did. Arcee was certainly giving me heated glares.

_"You can say you dont like it, go on. I don't either."_ I thought to him feeling rather guilty. I didn't ask to be put into his body.

"No, its not exactly easy. I do not like it. But, it is only temporary." Optimus stated which then started them all up. All of them talking arguing at once. Optimus just watched, probably listening to all their worries. But i felt like there was a growing pressure. As they argued i ran through the memory again in my head, was there anything I missed?

"Stop!" I shouted in control again. The pressure finally calming as i also realised something. "Your all acting like i chose to take control of Primes body. As if i purposefully put myself here. Well heres some news. Before i even got asked if i wanted to live again, here in this world or go back to my dead body. I was already in Optimus."

_"You were?" _Optimus questioned since i hadn't really said that before since i just realised it.

_"I believe so."_ I thought back to him.

"What? How could you possibly know that? This whole situation just seems a little too convenient for you. You get to avoid death, you get to have the most control." Arcee asked frowning at me crossing her servos. It did seem a little rediculous.

"When i died, the next i was aware it was, like i was lying down. With my eyes shut. After i accepted the whole, new life thing. Optimus woke up. I tried to talk to him but nothing worked to start with. I could see what he saw, feel whatever he did. I couldnt control anything or even speak to him." I stated and they all seemed concerned if anything.

"If Optimus was in recharge and you felt like you were lying down. I see why you think you were in his body before even accepting. It sounds like that is what happened." Ratchet looked thoughtful, the others upon hearing Ratchet voice my earlier thought, calmed slightly.

"Its almost like he knew you would accept." Rafael pitched in looking up at me. Everyone was looking at each others faceplates as if trying to come up with the same reaction.

"But then why bother asking?" Bumblebee questioned. Raf whispered the translation to Jack and Miko.

"To make it my decision to be here, not his?" I questioned aloud. This was odd to say the least.

"Perhaps you have to accept in order for him to be able to transport your conciousness across different realities, different dimensions, to this one." Ratchet hummed one servo across his chassis the other up to stroke his chin. Optimus was being very quiet. Possibly just letting me speak. But i was worried i would end up taking permenant contol. Which neither of us want. So i tried to make him have control again, i wanted to hear anything he had to say. He wasnt exactly making it easy.

"So we better work on separating the two of you." Arcee stated as the room fell into silence. Optimus nodded having control of his own body again.

"We must find the Harbinger before it is too late." Optimus finally spoke to everyone. Then explaining about the empty forms that exsisted there. As Optimus and the others spoke I just pondered it all. If we can get there before the actual episode is supposed to happen, things will change for sure. How are they going to react when i get my own body? They don't seem all that trusting just yet. But the most important question of all.

Can we make it before I take full control of Optimus?

* * *

There we have it, a new Chapter! :)

I have some plans in mind. This all just kind of came to me and i started typing so i hope i can keep it going and keep it interesting!

I guess the only thing i don't have planned would be any relationship. I had a sort of funny idea but then i went back on it thinking it wasn't good haha.

**_Reviews_**

**Lolth the spider Queen - **Ah the capital " i " issue. yeah that's going to be because I am typing this all on my phone, so I'm used to it autocorrecting i's and auto capitals after full stops, but the app sort of cancels it out and stops it. I start off doing it and then it just slowly falls off. I will probably at some point some day maybe go through all the i's and change them, but for now I'd like to just type up the chapters and keep the story going :)

**OfLifeDeathAndAllBetween - **Im super glad you like! i was very nervous posting it haha!

**Sakura ****Hatsu - **You thought he was messing with her, but oh boy you don't know what i have planned :P lots of funny stuff coming up! At least i see it that way haha!

All right! See you guys next time!


	4. New Bots

**Chapter Title.**

_"__Thoughts_"

: Comms :

~_Flashback/Dreamsequence _~

_POV cha__nge_

* * *

**New Autobots.**

_Callista POV_

I tried to keep a mental note of everything that was happening. Ironhide, Chromia and the terror twins as lovely a surprise it was to see them and Wheeljack. They originally werent in the show. Wheeljack was but not quite yet. Well not permanently he had been on the show. They all knew them. So how were the episodes going to play out now? I went deep into thought whatever Optimus was doing was going on in the background to me.

Sometimes this body sharing was kinda nice.

_"Could you stop that?"_

Like, I could have my own thoughts, and completely blank out everything and everyone. Without bothering anyone, without having to pay attention to anything since, if it matters Optimus could catch me up. Plus I probably already knew it.

_"Callista? Could you stop that?"_

Irohnide, Chromia and the twins were my focus today though. At this moment, anyway. Why and how, were they here? Were they here to stay? They should, their help could turn everything I know around. Just imagine them around with Magnus and Smokescreen. Oh lord, Smokescreen. Thats going to be nightmare fuel, both him and the twins? Primus why?

"Callista!" I snapped to the surroundings upon hearing my name. Feeling Prime's leg jolt slightly. Optimus had his servo to his face a little frustrated. I was a little confused. "Could you stop doing that?" He whispered slightly glancing around at the others. Some looking our way.

It took me a moment to realise. I had taken control of one single leg. I was bouncing his foot essentially. I was a restless kind of person. I couldnt sit still for 10 seconds if my life depended on it. Here I had subconciously gotten that urge to bounce my leg like I tend to do. But its not just my body so somehow this resulted in me controlling 1 single leg.

_"Im sorry, I didnt even realise."_ I thought to the Prime, hoping everything was alright. I clearly irritated him at times. At least I assumed I did. If I was trying to work on stuff, and someone was tapping their fingers on a desk or something along those lines, except it was'nt me and I couldnt stop it. Id be pissed.

"Optimus, Agent Fowler is on his way. Do we tell him about Callista?" Ratchet interrupted my thoughts and Optimus who was working on. Whatever the heck it was I was looking at on this big computer screen.

"Perhaps its best to not tell him unless we absolutely have to. If we can find the Harbinger soon, then it will not even be an issue, Callista will have her own form soon enough." Optimus stated. It made sense. If I wasnt sabotaging things like taking over during a mission. Then everything will be fine. Last time was totally just because of the explosion. That wont happen again right? On second thoughts.

_"You got knocked out and I went into control. You really want Megatron to find out before__ Fowler? If you arent careful that could happen. I'm not sure how that could be good." _I thought to him, Optimus just kind of turned back to his work though.

_"I will not be surprised like that again. Besides. You know things from your world. You know how things are supposed to go. I have faith if I am gone for a short period of time, you could pull off a retreat."_ Optimus told me, which let me say, freaked me the fuck out. He wants me to just... pick up where he left off if hes suddenly unreachable? That was certainly not going to happen. I will certainly need to retreat. But what if I can't?

The autobot elevator to the rooftop of their base ping'd and Arcee sort of wandered out. Her arms folded, she looked sad but like she was trying to hid it. Thats when a massive thought hit me. Maybe we can get Starscream on our side. Doubt it. But, he seemed almost like he was conscidering it until Arcee found out he killed Cliffjumper. To which she of course wanted to murder him for doing.

_"I need to talk to Arcee."_ I stated to Optimus waiting for the go ahead, permission to take control. It was the least I could do while I was stuck. Optimus sighed out loud before nodding and stepping away from the computer. I grinned when I took over a little excited. But also worried about Arcee.

"Arcee!" I called out sort of hunting her down, following the direction she had gone. She looked confused at the way I was walking towards her for a second before you could see it click and her face change to a nice less confused look.

"Callista. Whats up?" Arcee uncrossed her arms clearly keeping up her strong appearance.

"Look, I think I know who killed Cliffjumper. If you want to know. I will tell you. But if you rather I didn't, you will still find out. It just might not be the best way to find out. So I figured you might want to hear it from a friendly instead." I told the femme. Her optics widened a little shocked.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean, you 'think' you know?" Arcee frowned at me a little apprehensive about it.

"Well it either did or didnt happen the way I saw it back home. A lot of stuff has been accurate so far. But some things havent. Ironhide, Chromia, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker werent here in the version I know. Wheeljack hadnt shown up this early either. But the shadowzone stuff that happened, that was all practically word for word accurate. So its possible I could be wrong, that it changed." I admitted and she nodded. "Thats why I'm letting you decide if you want me to say or not."

"Tell me. But not just who did it. Because he was covered in this, dark energon. I want to know exactly what happened. If it makes sense for what we found. Then its very likely its who you say it is." Arcee stated, I hummed slightly since, well, he was found as a terrorcon in the show. Split in half still half alive.

"Ok, so in the show, I guess you were all out on search for energon, or con activity or whatever. He found energon. The nemesis showed up. He lost a fight with the cons, was taken onto the ship, Starscream killed him. Then a little later, Megatron turns up with his dark energon and practically resurrects him all zombie like. He wasnt Cliffjumper anymore he was, an undead terrorcon." I recollected out loud. Arcee was, upset, angry, her servos were in fists. She was pissed, but not at me. At Starscream and Megatron.

"What made you want to tell me this?" Arcee asked frowning as she gathered herself a little. Crossing her servos almost hugging herself. "Wouldnt I find out at somepoint anyway?"

"Well yeah, but see, when you find out Starscream is kind of debating with himself about which side he wants to be on. You get mad, want to offline him, and he escapes. I figure, if you already know. You will be mad, but, you will be more to terms with it, might not lose your cool. We could walk away with Starscream in the end." I told her. She stared at me for a moment as if unsure.

"You want Starscream to join us?" She finally questioned looking at me like I had 10 heads.

"He's valuable be it as a teammate or a prisoner. I mean, you guys have cells or something right? You could maybe hold him here, see what he knows. Hes kind of been an asset to you guys before on the show. Though he was sort of solo rather than on either side." I shrugged it was sort of a work in progress plan.

"Solo because I let him go when I attack him, when I find out he is responsible for Cliffjumper. Right?" Arcee pieced it together, which I just nodded sighing slightly.

"Its not that big of a deal if he doesnt get taken away with us, I still know whats going to happen. Or somewhat do, since there have already been changes." Waved a servo around as I talked, something I typically did. Arcee was nodding at the very least considering acting nice to Starscream. Which is all I needed.

"Optimus!" Ironhide interrupted, I kind of stared at him a moment. "Fowler just landed." He told me and I froze slightly. Ok maybe talking to Arcee was bad timing.

_"Optimus?" _

I reached out mentally hoping to Primus that he was there.

_"I heard, but It's normally up to you if we swap who is in control remember?"_ Optimus reminded me. I was just glad he was there if I was honest.

"I'm sorry Arcee looks like if you want to talk about this more we will have to continue later." I smiled and tried to focus on letting Optimus control his own body again. It was a close one. Fowler stepped out of the human elevator just as I could feel Optimus in control and start to move towards it. I couldn't help thank Ironhide mentally. Course I couldn't actually thank him for letting us know Fowler was here. Optimus did however nod at him. So that'll do.

I wasn't expecting Optimus to tell Fowler anything. He said earlier to Ratchet that he wasn't planning to just yet. Plus I wasn't a bot I was human. Though if I was right about using the protoforms on the Harbinger, I was going to become a bot. I didn't have a bot name. I should probably start thinking of a few. I don't know what I'm going to look like. Don't want a name that wouldn't suit me.

"We have an autobot on their way. A few days out perhaps." Optimus had told Fowler, which interested me. Did he mean ME? Or had they gotten a call from more bots on their way?

The talk went on for a while. Mostly boring stuff. Fowler complaining about how much stuff he had to make up for civilians to cover up the fact giant alien robots had had a death battle in the area. It was kind of funny at times some of the stuff he would complain about. It made me miss my mother, how I would always complain about the stupidest things to her.

_"Are you alright?" _I heard Optimus ask me, mentally of course. I had no idea how he was keeping up with Fowler AND asking me this.

_"Yeah I'm fine. Why'd ya ask?" _I was curious what had prompted this question. I know we shared a body, but I wasn't endlessly tapping his foot this time!

_"I felt some slight sadness that wasn't my own. I assumed it would most likely have been yours." _Optimus informed me. That however was a new development. I was not aware of any emotion sharing going on before hand. I would have been staring in shock at him with a full on Goldfish mouth if we weren't sharing a damn body.

_"I was just thinking about my mum. I miss her."_ I told him, I mean I had no reason not to tell him after all. I had been trying to not think about my life before this. After all I practically gave it up. Plus I was dead anyway, I certainly couldn't go back. Optimus nodded, I wasn't sure if it was for me or for Fowler.

"Optimus, we might have something." Ratchet had bust in all excited looking. Optimus and Fowler had gone into a quieter room to talk all this boring business stuff. I was glad for the little excitement. "A Decepticon signal, faint, in a small forrest near a rocky dessert like area." Ratchet continued being a little specific about things. It clearly made Fowler think he was being a bit weird.

"Very well Ratchet. Is everyone ready?" Optimus questioned. That was when I picked up on what exactly Ratchet was hinting at here. This signal, he clearly thinks could be the Harbinger. But didn't the Harbinger have all its equipment powered down? I doubt there would be a signal of any kind unless someone turned it on. Which would mean someone was there.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded, I liked that I tuned back in once that was said. Going through the Ground bridge felt weird again. I would have said I felt woozy but it was quickly gone. I don't think Optimus felt it he seemed unaffected, powering forwards through this forrest.

: The signal is just up ahead of you. : Ratchet said over the comms. We had the majority of the team with us. Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, Bulkhead. Chromia and Ratchet along with the terror twins still being at base. In fact I believe the twins were on a patrol somewhere.

"Spread out slightly but stay close." Optimus said to them. This was intense I didn't even know what they were gonna find. In but a few moments, we entered a clearing. Well, a clearing made from all the trees being snapped, a pod looking thing right at the end of the clearing.

"That's a 'con drop pod." Ironhide confirmed my suspicion.

_"This never happened on the show, whatever or who ever this is. I don't know. So it's a lil worrying." _I thought to Optimus. Making sure he was aware. The thing was hissing, smoking and sparking. Clearly a bumpy landing. They all had their blasters out as they approached it. A little door hissing again then slowly popping open. I could hear coughing. If this was on my tv screen I would have been on the edge of my seat.

"Movement." Arcee commented, well Informed Prime, but to me it just told me someone was inside. Truth be told, a figure was visible in the smoke. Just barely, they were sort of hunched over. The figure looked more like a Mech than a Femme. The coughing also kind of signalled that. He was pulling on something.

"Little help?" The Mechs voice interrupted us all from staring. "My friend I can't get her out." The smoke started to clear slightly and Optimus was able to see the Mech. Which meant i could see him. He wasn't an autobot i recognised. A sort of teal colour, some silver and black to him. The best part though. The red Autobot symbol on his shoulders.

"Ironhide, can you help him out?" Optimus questioned. It made sense, Bulkhead was a little large and fumbly. He might be faster to break the pod than carefully pull someone out. Optimus himself stepped forwards to help too though. So I got to see the very pretty Lime green and dark green armoured Femme he was trying to pull out of the pod. She was unconscious though. Her Autobot symbol was also red, but on the centre of her chest.

"Thank you. We came here to join your team here on Earth, Sir." The Mech looked at Optimus almost in awe and shock. Maybe he wasn't quite sure it was really happening. Maybe they have been looking for other autobots for a long time now.

"What's your names?" Arcee questioned tilting her helm to peak our way for a moment before guarding us again.

"Well my sibling here is Swiftlock, and I'm Astrosteel. I'm a medic, or at least I was learning. Swift' here is a fighter though. We were attacked and our ship was boarded by 'cons. We managed to board their ship and escape in a pod. Swiftlock got quite banged up. I did what I could, she hasn't woken up yet though." The Mech, now known as Astrosteel, informed us. I had never heard of these two. It was maddening. Was I going to come across Decepticons I don't know as well?

Optimus commed for a bridge, so that Astrosteel could take Swiftlock through to be healed by Ratchet. Arcee and Bulkhead, checked the interior of the pod, managing to find a few energon cubes. All in all it wasn't the Harbinger but it was certainly an interesting find. Right as we all headed towards the bridge, another opened. Everyone made a mad dash for the bridge. Our one.

Megatron, Seekers, Starscream leading them, Soundwave. It didn't look like it would have been a fun fight. Everyone was firing back, Optimus stood by the bridge making sure everyone made it. I thought it was a little tense with how close they got. Optimus started backing up. But that of course, was perfect timing to blast him. Which Megatron did. Optimus landed on his ass in the main room of the base. The bridge swiftly closing behind.

"Optimus are you alright." Sideswipe asked hovering above us. Looks like they're back from patrolling or whatever they were doing. I felt horrible as Optimus didn't say anything, so instead I attempted to move. I was in control. Again. Man, this getting injured transferring control has got to stop.

"We're ok." I said in a slightly quiet tone to him as I hauled Optimus off the floor. The body differences between Bot and Human by the way. I swear I will never get used to the feeling. Although I am already used to the height unless I'm looking at a human. So perhaps I will. Sideswipes optics widened for a second as he clocked on to the fact I said 'We're' ok.

"Optimus, I know Swiftlock I've met her before." Chromia stated nodding at me. As I mentally yelled for Optimus to get back.

"Right does anyone know Astrosteel?" I questioned, Bumblebee raised a servo and waved at me.

"I'll vouch for him, he stayed nearby to me at somepoint. I remember him being an autobot and helping others out a lot." Bumblebee told in his beeps and such. I still had no idea how I understood that. It wasn't just because I was in Prime's body since I couldn't read the computer screen.

I started to head through to the little medbay that was on base. For the little amount that was in the show, this place was actually HUGE. Ratchet had a full on huge medical room. Some of the equipment he just kept in the main area that was often needed for some quick healing when they got back. Just at the door to the medbay I was suddenly feeling woozy and confused. Except I wasn't. Which in turn confused me.

_"Optimus?" _I tried once again as I entered the medbay properly.

_"I am here, somewhat. We should figure out why I tend to black out when you take control. Also why you tend to be thrown into control when I get hurt. Perhaps inform Ratchet that I also felt how you were feeling." _

Optimus was back. That was for sure. I sighed slightly relieved. Every time I wonder if it will be the last time I hear from him. If I'm going to one day wake up and BE him rather than sharing the body.

_"We just need to find the Harbinger, get me a body of my own. Then we won't even have these issues." _I sort of complained at him, venting a little of the frustration we probably both had. I doubt he liked how I was randomly put in control of his body. The new developments were weird.

"Is everything alright?" Ratchet questioned looking at me standing in the room kind of blanked out since I was talking to Optimus. I glanced to the unconscious femme Swiftlock, Astrosteel standing over her, watching what Ratchet was doing. learning perhaps.

"Fine. Though I would like to talk to you once you have done what you can for them." I stated in my best attempt to sound like Optimus. Ratchets optics looked me up and down and narrowed slightly but he looked curious.

"Very well. I will let you know when I can." Ratchet responded turning back to Swiftlock and working on her. I hoped she would be ok, this whole, new characters that I don't know was certainly interesting to me.

_"I should swap us back if I can." _I thought to the Prime, as I walked out of the medbay and back down the hallway towards the main control room.

_"Very well. Though being here, will be the safest times for you to be in control, therefore, it is alright if you wish to stay like this for a little longer." _Optimus told me, it was tempting. After all what sort of life was I living just being in his head all the time and not actually being out and about.

_"Thanks." _I smiled slightly, but a thought came to me. _"What if the more I'm here, be it in control or just in your body, then the more attached my mind or whatever gets? Like, we couldn't sense one another's emotions before, now we kind of can. What if its only a matter of time and then I _can't _be__ put into a new body?" _

_"Then I hope we find the Harbinger before its too late. But also, a good theory to bring up to Ratchet."_ Optimus replied, I could feel both my own worry and his at the theory I had just come up with. I wonder if there would be a way for me to ask Primus himself how long we have.

* * *

**SO sorry another chapter took so long. I got way ahead of myself thinking about future plans I have. Drew for a bit of what she is going to look like when she finally gets a body. I then couldn't get my head out of the future plans I have and just couldn't motivate myself to type up these chapters.**

**Also have come across a new problem when typing, if i make a mistake and click to go back 1 space, sometimes its been going back about 10 and clearing like 2 words which is annoying if i am just typo'ing like 1 letter wrong and i just want to fix that 1 letter and suddenly the whole word and the one before is gone, so that was annoying.**

**But i made it here it is !**

**Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Astrosteel and Swiftlock are also just characters I've made up and are adding. So if you somehow recognise them as pre existing somewhere I'm sorry i had no idea. **


End file.
